


Turn

by kiyala



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Thor Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: <i>Thor walks in on his brother riding one of the guards like a woman. He means to yell at him for demeaning the name of their family with his whore-like actions, but somehow the words never leave his lips and he is stood watching his younger brother expose a side of himself Thor has never seen before.</i> — and then continued by request.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme prompt: _Thor walks in on his brother riding one of the guards like a woman. He means to yell at him for demeaning the name of their family with his whore-like actions, but somehow the words never leave his lips and he is stood watching his younger brother expose a side of himself Thor has never seen before._ — and then continued by request.

**• I •**

When Thor turns the corridor, he is certain that his eyes are deceiving him. He sees the shadows first, but he knows his brother well enough to recognise him from that alone. The sounds, the soft gasps in a voice that he knows nearly as well as his own… he cannot deny them for what they are. He knows it’s unwise to look, but his head turns before consulting his body and he stiffens at the sight. Loki, straddling another man, skin glowing in the gentle golden candlelight, mouth hanging open as he lets out a shuddering moan. They’re both half-dressed, cloth and armour carelessly discarded on the floor, Loki’s hands splayed across the muscled chest of—the guard’s name escapes Thor, but it doesn’t matter to him. He can’t think beyond this, beyond what is before him, and he’s rooted to the spot, unable to move forward, unable to turn away.

His brother’s head tips backward, his dark brows furrowing the same way they always do when he’s deep in thought.

“ _Ahhh_.”

His voice sounds alarmingly loud to Thor, over the rush of blood in his head, echoing against the walls, and it seems to awaken a deep, fierce anger within him.

This is his _brother_ , son of the King, moaning like a wanton whore. How will anybody take their family seriously if he lets the guards take him like nothing more than a helpless woman? Thor clenches his teeth, ready to step forward, but at that moment, Loki lifts his hips, until the guard’s erect cock slides almost the entire way out before slamming himself back down. A loud breath escapes his lips like it’s been punched out of him and it doesn’t even matter that the room is dimly lit; Thor can imagine the way his brother’s eyes widen, the way his lips part. He hears the guard’s grunt, sees the large hands that grip Loki’s sides, and something alarmingly close to possessiveness runs through him like fire. Loki, a step ahead of Thor even when he doesn’t realise, continues to render his brother speechless, _thoughtless_ , as he repeats the action, his hips rising and lowering continually in a fluid motion. Loki’s whimpers start soft, as if he’s trying to hold them at the back of his throat, but his movements become more desperate and his voice grows louder. Thor sees one of the guard’s hands move away from Loki’s hip and in between them, and the next moment Loki has his head thrown back, crying out in what is unmistakable ecstasy. His voice breaks, followed by a loud gasp and he collapses forward, into the waiting arms of— _not me_ , Thor thinks distantly, eyes narrowing at the arms that surround his brother, soothing him as he is fucked through his climax. Loki’s stuttering moans still fill the room and Thor cannot ignore the smell of sweat and sex, and only realises that his mouth has fallen open when he clenches his teeth in irritation as the guard releases, not even pulling away from his brother.

A heavy silence falls over the room, punctuated only by the soft panting of the two men on the floor. Thor draws on all of his experience as a warrior and a hunter to remain silent, but it’s a near thing. Then, Loki laughs. It’s soft and delighted, like he has just experienced the most wonderful thing in the realms, instead of shaming himself and his family. Alarmingly, Thor cannot find himself to care much about the latter either. He’s more concerned by the fact that he’s more aroused than he has ever been in the company of a woman, by the urge to reduce Loki to this moaning, shivering wreck with his own body. He wants not to skulk in the shadows, but to revel in this side of Loki, unreserved, sated, to drink it all in for himself.

They begin to stir and Thor quickly moves away, ducking out of sight and refusing to allow himself to stop walking. His steps are silent all the way to his chambers and the door shuts loudly behind him, letting out a loud sigh as he shuts his eyes, remembering everything he can of Loki, the curve of his back, the tension in his thighs.

"What is this?" he mutters to himself, half in fear, half in wonder as he presses the flat of his palm to his own arousal, hissing at the inadequate relief this gives him.

He’s unsure of how long he stands there, against the door with his chest rising and falling as he replays the scene again and again in his mind, just barely touching himself. He’s shaken from his fantasies when he hears a sharp knock at his door and he wonders if he can ignore it and they will go away. His current state is not one for company, and in the silence that follows, he dares to hope that they’ve gone away.

But then he hears the voice—that damned voice, so wonderfully familiar, barely over a whisper.

"Brother."

Thor opens the door and Loki is standing there perfectly dressed, not a trace of his previous activities save for the flush of his cheeks. His lips quirk upwards in a half-smile.

"Damn you," Thor growls. He grabs the front of Loki’s clothes, pulling him into the room, and silences his brother’s soft laughter with a searing kiss.

 

 **• II •**

"Loki," Thor growls, looking into his brother’s eyes, green and bright with amusement.

"Brother," Loki returns, and the word feels out of place here between them when the air is thick with their desire. Thor has no doubt that Loki uses it on purpose.

"You knew that I was there." Thor swallows. "That I watched you."

"Not from the beginning." Loki places a hand on Thor’s chest, gently but effectively pushing him aside. He perches on the edge of Thor’s bed and smiles in a way that would be coy, if not for the knowing look in his eyes. "Not until you were scrambling to leave. You may be a skilled hunter but I know you, Thor."

 _And I, you_ , Thor thinks. His mouth feels dry—has felt so ever since coming across Loki and the guard—and he licks his lips, catching the way Loki follows the motion of his tongue. He speaks, voice rougher than normal. "You would have liked if you had known before then."

Loki’s pupils dilate at the thought. "I would have."

"You would have made it a show for me." Thor crosses the room, leaning in so that his breath is hot on his brother’s ear, "You would have made me burn for you."

The thought of having this effect on Thor renders Loki momentarily speechless. He swallows thickly and then smiles, smooth as always. "I do believe you are managing that quite well by yourself."

Thor growls hungrily, kissing Loki hard. Loki is pliant, his lips parting to allow Thor’s tongue past, hands coming up to rest on his broad shoulders. Thor nudges him gently and Loki lies back, never once breaking their kiss. Thor is on all fours above him, caging him in, and Loki simply arches into his brother’s warmth, letting Thor feel his arousal.

"Loki," Thor gasps the name out, moving one hand to cup his erection, fingers stroking in wonder. "How are you this—You were just with a man. I thought you to be... sated."

Loki huffs in amusement, letting his head roll back against the mattress beneath him. "He was not you, brother."

His tone is light, but he watches Thor cautiously, gauging his reaction. A small smile tugs at Thor’s lips and then they’re kissing again. Thor’s kisses are demanding and his grip on Loki’s sides is possessive. He grunts with surprise when Loki hooks a leg around his hips, grinding against him, then with pleasure when it is repeated.

"Thor," Loki sounds breathless now, his brows drawn together and desperation written clearly on his face. "I want you."

"Yes," Thor moans, fingers deftly undoing the fastenings on Loki’s clothes, undressing his brother and then himself so they are both lying naked on his bed. "Yes, Loki, look at you."

Loki is not shy. He arches into the warm hands on his skin, spreading his legs to allow Thor a better view. He can feel Thor’s erection against his thigh; just as big as he’d always dreamed. He licks his lips, rolling them over so that Thor is on his back. He ignores the confused, "Loki, what—" as he slides off the bed, kneeling on the floor and wrapping his lips around Thor’s cock.

"Loki," Thor gasps, breath catching in his throat. He’s careful not to thrust up into the wet heat, no matter how badly he wants to, ensuring not to choke Loki.

"Tell me how that feels, brother," Loki’s voice is hoarse and he licks his lips, pressing his tongue against the blunt head. "Good?"

"Yes." Thor’s voice is broken and forming the one word sounds like a struggle. "Yes."

Loki licks along the underside of Thor’s erection before taking it into his mouth again. He hollows his cheeks out, stroking whatever won’t fit in his mouth with one hand, using the other to gently massage Thor’s balls.

"Loki," Thor moans again, more urgently this time, pulling on his brother’s hair in warning. Loki stays right where he is as Thor arches off the bed, moaning loudly as he comes. Loki sucks him through it, swallowing around him until Thor hisses in discomfort. There’s a strong hand on his shoulder and Loki doesn’t resist as Thor hauls him upwards, back onto the bed, back onto him.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Thor asks in a low rumble, and Loki smirks at the jealousy in his tone.

Choosing not to reply, Loki kisses Thor’s neck. "If you liked that, you’ll love what I do next."

"And what is that?" Thor’s grip tightens. "Ride me the same way you do the palace guards? How many, Loki?"

The look in Thor’s eyes is dangerous, but Loki only smiles, choosing his words carefully. "I’ve lost count, brother. I’ve had so many of them, taking me, marking me. So many before you."

"I’ll set that right," Thor growls, and Loki loves how predictable—how dependable—his brother can be. "I’ll make you mine. I’ll make it so you’ll never want another."

"Such a brave claim." Slipping out of Thor’s arms, Loki retrieves a vial of oil from his pockets. He presses it into Thor’s hand with a smirk. "Impress me, Thor."

Thor coats his fingers without having to be told twice. He pulls Loki towards him again, nudging the smooth, creamy legs apart to press his fingers inside.

"You’re already so loose for me," Thor murmurs. He thrusts his fingers in and out, relishing the near-silent hitches of Loki’s breath. He adds a third, and the feel of three of his thick fingers makes Loki groan, his eyes falling shut.

Thor pushes them further in, expecting to find traces of Loki’s earlier tryst, but there is nothing; Loki must have cleaned himself and the thought pleases Thor to no end. The cleaner Loki is, the more opportunity Thor has to dirty him once again.

Loki groans in protest as Thor pulls his fingers away, but then the head of his cock is nudging against Loki’s entrance, not yet pushing in. One of Thor’s hands is on Loki’s hip, steadying him, while he uses the other to guide himself in. Loki presses his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, a low moan escaping his throat as he is slowly filled. " _Yessss_."

While Thor’s fingers had moved easily inside of Loki because of how he’d been stretched before, this is entirely different.

"So tight Loki," he gasps out, hands on his brother’s hips to hold him in his lap, relishing the feel of being in to the hilt.

"You’re much bigger," Loki murmurs right into his ear, and the silky tone of his voice sends a jolt of sharp desire through Thor’s entire body. "I knew you would be."

The thought of Loki fantasising about him is more than Thor can bear. He thrusts upward, driving himself into Loki, and is rewarded by a sharp, surprised gasp. Thor repeats it and this time, Loki is ready, meeting him mid-thrust and they both cry out with pleasure.

The pace Thor sets is hard and unforgiving, and Loki couldn’t ask for anything more. Thor is desperate and though his thrusts have reduced Loki to a broken mess in his lap, it’s not enough. He rolls them over, kissing Loki to muffle the sound of protest as Thor slides out of him. With Loki on his back, his legs being held apart, it’s much easier to fuck him hard, just the way Thor wants.

Loki moans breathless encouragement, fingers clutching onto the bed sheets, back arching and toes curling; too far beyond words to manage anything better. It doesn’t matter to Thor; he knows that Loki is enjoying this from the way he trembles beneath him, mouth hanging open in a silent moan.

"Loki," Thor reaches for the erection trapped between their bodies, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Loki, come on..."

Loki clenches his teeth in a vain effort to hold back his moan as he releases all over Thor’s chest. He collapses back on the bed, boneless and sated and it takes Thor two, three more thrusts before he’s coming too, pulling out just in time to spill his seed in thick streams across Loki’s thighs.

For a long moment, they stay where they are, watching each other and panting softly. Then, Thor runs a hand along Loki’s chest, feeling the smooth skin and smiles gently.

"Look at you. You’re filthy. Debauched. You’ve never looked more beautiful."

Loki snorts quietly in amusement, pulling Thor down for a deep kiss.

Despite having just come down from their climax, Thor deepens the kiss with the gentle strokes of his tongue into Loki’s mouth. It doesn’t take long before they’re clinging to each other once again and Thor is kissing Loki’s neck as much as he is biting it, growling, "Mine. You are _mine_."

"Thor," Loki gasps, face flushed as Thor gently strokes his cock back to hardness. "Ahh, brother."

"Tell me what you want. Anything."

"I want this. Again. Now," Loki pants, and Thor has never been good at denying his brother. Especially not when he’s wearing _that_ grin.

So he simply grins back, and complies.

x


End file.
